Surfing SuperTed
by Bobby South
Summary: Whoever posted this in the caterogies, thank you very much.
1. Part 1

_It is the best day of the year. It is the longest day of the summer on a Hawaii Island. On it is a hotel where an ordinary teddy bear and his friend from the Planet Spot are staying._

At a small white hotel, SuperTed and his best friend Spotty was sun-bathing near the pool.

"I say, SuperTed," Spotty sighed. "I feel like we're on the Planet Spot."

"Good, because I'm getting roasted," panted SuperTed.

"Then we could have roasted bear for dinner tonight," chuckled one of the teenager waiters. Four teenagers from America came for summer jobs. There were two boys called Jack, a handsome boy who likes woman and Robert, an awesome kid with large humour. There were two girls called Penny, a skinny blonde who was a lot of Jack, and the humorous Jenny, a match for Robert.

"How's that, Fluff Bear?" asked Robert as he put a sun umbrella over SuperTed.

"Here's your tea, Spot dude," smiled Penny.

"Thank you," said Spotty, as he took the tea.

"Anything you need?" asked Jack. The duo shook their heads. "Good, then it's time for surfing!" And the kids went off.

Then Spotty was coughing.

"Spotty! What's the matter?" asked SuperTed.

"It's too hot!" his alien friend screamed. He got up and dived in the very cold pool. He was shivering now. "Oh, why must this planet have so many temperatures?"

* * *

The beach was empty and the sea was rolling high. The perfect ingredients for surfers! The surfers were surfing very high and they were having the time of their life. Only Penny's six-year-old sister, Laura, was on the beach watching them have fun. She was very shy and was scared of water. She came with Penny, because her mom thought it would do her good. Then she saw the surfers fall over a wave and landed, not in the water but on a big submarine. Out of it came a skeleton and a fat man and a mean-looking cowboy with guns, both pointing at the surfers.

"Get inside now!" he ordered.

So Laura ran as fast as she could at the hotel.

Laura saw SuperTed and Spotty renting a boat out. She quickly got on the boat and hide in the box.

"Get ready for your water-skiing, Spotty," said the teddy bear.

"Is it safe, SuperTed?" asked his best friend.

"Oh, yes," smiled SuperTed, getting in the boat.

"That's easier said than done," moaned Spotty. Once they were out to sea, he was right! He was screaming and trying to tell SuperTed to stop, but SuperTed was enjoying driving the speedboat. Then he stopped the boat, when he heard a bumping noise coming from the boat. Spotty crashed into the boat when it stopped and he fell into the sea. SuperTed opened the box and found Laura.

"Don't worry, come on out," he said calmly. And she did come out. "What can I do for you?"  
"My sister and her friends are in trouble," she said brave as she could. "They were surfing, then they landed on a submarine and the crew have taken them prisoner. They were a skeleton, a fat man and an evil cowboy."

"That's Texas Pete, Bulk and Skeleton!" exclaimed SuperTed. He walked to the end of the boat and chucked the rocket pack to a floating Spotty. "Come on, Spotty. Put your rocket pack on, while I say my secret magic word."

SuperTed said his magic word and he ripped his fur coat off, revealing his supersuit. His rocket boots took off and he and Spotty flew off.

* * *

Way down, the submarine was working well. Bulk was doing the helm, while Skeleton was cleaning the whole submarine.

"Not fair," Skeleton moaned. "Why must I clean everything? I'm allergic to dust and my hands are going mouldy."  
The teenagers, tied up in ropes, laughed at this.

"Oh, shut up, everyone!" yelled Texas Pete.

"What do you want?" asked Jack.

"There is a temple of gold near here and I need four good souls to open it for me," he answered.

"Uh, Tex, we're approaching a dark cave," said Bulk.

"Hit the lights, Bulk!" ordered Tex.

"Anything you say, Tex," reported Bulk. He flicked the lights and they were coming very quickly to a bunch of rocks. Everyone screamed as Bulk turned the helm to the side. The whole submarine crashed outside the cave.

"Well done, Bulk, you've done it again," praised Tex, as he got out.

"Really? Thanks, Tex," smiled Bulk.

Everyone got out and went to a giant door. He saw a hand print on a rock near it. Tex grabbed Penny's hand. "Put your hand on the rock!" he ordered as he slammed it down. The giant door opened and in they went.

But Skeleton stopped. "It's dark and disgusting!" he complained. "I'm not going in there!" But a lasso had other ideas.

* * *

Outside SuperTed and Spotty was flying above the sea.

"How are we going to find a submarine?" asked Spotty.

"Well, Spotty, as a submarine dives, it leaves its mark," answered SuperTed. "We follow them and we'll find it."

Spotty, still unsure, looked down. "Well, it leads to that cave over there."  
SuperTed saw the cave ahead. "Come on, Spotty!"

They followed and went through the dark and damp cave. They stopped at the door.

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Spotty.

"I don't know, Spotty," said SuperTed. "Let me think."

While they thought, Spotty put his hand on the rock and felt his hand fit in it. Then the door opened.

"Well done, Spotty," praised SuperTed. "Come on!"

They went through the door and found a wall with a giant face with a beard. SuperTed and Spotty studied the face and the wall lifted up. Feeling proud of themselves, they walked in.

The next room they went into was all full of rock walls and sands. No way out, not even the doorway they came through because that was gone now. They thought and thought, but they didn't know what to do. Then they sank through a hole in the sand. Coughing and breathing through the sand, they survived and found themselves near a river.

"I think I know what's happening!" exclaimed SuperTed.

"What?"

"It's your soul that's getting us through this mess, Spotty. Your hand activating the door, your eyes staring at the face on the wall in its eyes and you thinking the only way out through the sand."

"I thought you'd be angry if I told you that," said Spotty modestly.

"Well, you got us here unharmed," smiled his furry friend. "Now what's next?"

SuperTed looked around and saw that there were pieces of their surfboard. They were in halves so there were eight pieces.

"These are their surfboards – Tex must have broken them to get through that river" he thought. "Come on, Spotty!"

He grabbed one piece and Spotty grabbed another – a stripy one. He didn't like it so he got another green one.

And so the duo went body-boarding through the river, down the dark tunnel, passed through the tight corners and landed a pile of treasure. They go up and saw a cave of treasure with ship-wrecked ships. Then they saw the teenagers all chained inside a ship's dungeon.

"Are you all right?" asked SuperTed.

"Feeling better, thanks to you," smiled Robert.

"Yeah, you have got the awesome greeting ever," joined in Jenny.

"Well just be brave for a few more minutes, while I deal with Texas Pete and then – "

Then they heard Texas Pete laughing his head off. "Come to join the party, SuperTed?" he chuckled. "We're having a blast!"

He fired his guns. They shot through a rope and SuperTed and Spotty found themselves in a cage.

"Where's the balloons and cake, Tex?" asked Bulk.

"Shut up!" ordered Tex.

"You won't get away, Texas Pete!" yelled SuperTed.

"Won't I?" Texas chuckled as he picked the bags up of gold. "We'll see about that when – "

Then a rumble shook the whole cave! Then out of the treasure came out four large testacies!

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

"We have awakened the Giant Octopus of the Jakian Treasure!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Part 2

_Trouble in Hawaii. Texas Pete has captured four teenagers and led them to the treasure room. One of the teenager's sister arrived to tell SuperTed and Spottyman. They have tracked the bad guys, but were too late to stop them. Or so they thought..._

The room was shaking like mad. The four tentacles grabbed the bad guys.

"Oh, no!" yelled Skeleton.

"Hey! Put me down!" cried Texas Pete.

But the monster didn't listen and the bad guys headed out of the cave.

SuperTed struggled to get out of the cage. "Oh, dear, Spotty," he groaned. "We'll never get out of here."

"Oh, don't give up, SuperTed," encouraged Spotty. "It wasn't self-doubt that got us here."

"But it could play tricks on your mind!" sighed Robert. "It persuaded us to get in here in the first place."

"So I don't think it was the bad guys," said Jenny ashamed. The others nodded in shame.

"Katrina is the only one who isn't affected by this," said Penny.

"SuperTed! SuperTed!" cried a familiar voice. They all looked ahead and saw that there was Katrina swimming towards them! She came to the cage.

"Katrina, what are you doing here?" asked Penny.

"I saw the villains and that monster walk out so I thought you might be in trouble," she answered.

"Do you know you actually swim?" asked Spotty.

Then Katrina stopped and gasped. "You're right! I _was_ swimming!" she exclaimed.

Giving all the strength he had, SuperTed actually pushed the bars through and they all got out.

"Because you swam despite your fear of water, you inspired _me_ to believe that I could push the bars away," SuperTed told Katrina.

"Thank you," smiled Katrina.

"And thank you for rescuing us!" praised Penny, hugging her. "You _are_ a great sister."

"That's nice, but we got to get out of here and go after that," announced SuperTed.

"You mean save the bad guys and the monster?" asked Spotty.

"That is so unwise!" yelled Robert.

"Yeah, I don't see the point," agreed Jack.

"No time to argue, let's go!" ordered SuperTed.

SuperTed and Spotty flew out of the cave, while the kids got on jet-skis near the cave and followed them.

* * *

The bad guys were screaming their heads off, as the monster lifted them up above the sea.

"Tex, I'm scared!" Skeleton cried.

"How are we going to get out of this, Tex?" asked Bulk.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tex. He was clueless as the other two, but he didn't want show it to them. Then he had an idea. "Bulk? You got the feather we stole from the falcon from Australia?"

"Yeah, Tex," answered Bulk.

"Tickle him!" ordered Tex.

"Oh, no! Stop it! Stop it!" Skeleton was laughing his head off.

"Not Skeleton, you idiot!" yelled Tex. "The monster."  
"Sorry, Tex," sighed Bulk. He tickled the tentacles and then they dropped in the sea.

"Where now?" asked Skeleton.

Tex looked around and found some luck. "Look!" he exclaimed as he saw the speedboat SuperTed and Spotty were on recently. They got in and quickly drove off. But the tentacles were still in pursuit.

"Faster, Bulk! Faster!" yelled Tex to Bulk at the wheel.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Tex!" said Bulk.

Feeling like they weren't going fast enough, Tex pulled Bulk away and took the wheel himself. Then it stopped completely. It was out of fuel! He looked behind to see the tentacles coming closer and closer and closer. Then they went further away and away! They boat was moving! The bad guys were very surprised.

"We're moving, Tex! We're moving!" cried Bulk and Skeleton.

Then the boat was flying up in the air.

"Enjoying your flight?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, no!" cried Skeleton.

The next thing they knew was that they were in a prison cell. They saw SuperTed and Spotty lifting the speedboat in the air. "Why are you doing this?" asked Tex.

"Because you're still the bad guys," answered SuperTed. "Just because I saved your lives doesn't mean we're allies and I'm not going to let you walk away."

SuperTed and Spotty flew off. The bad guys all began to cry in their prison cell.

* * *

"Right, Spotty, now all we've got to do is – "

SuperTed and Spotty couldn't find the tentacles in the sea.

"Where is it, SuperTed?" asked Spotty.

"I don't know, Spotty!" said SuperTed, looking. "Look! Those tiny waves! It's been here recently. Let's go, Spotty!"

They followed the waves and dived in to see the giant tentacles enter the cave underneath. They went back to the entrance and flew inside. They saw the cave rumbling and coming in. The giant tentacles had crushed the roof! And the kids looked like they hadn't left the cave. SuperTed and Spotty dropped the boat in the water and the kids got in. The heroes joined in and they drove the boat out.

"What were you guys doing?" asked SuperTed to the kids.

"While you were dealing with the bad guys, we tried to take the monster back to its cave," answered Robert.

"And we used pieces of gold to make him track us!" added Jenny.

"Then the monster accidently crashed the roof and trapped himself in!" finished Katrina.

"Well, at least, you know the difference between good and evil," smiled SuperTed. "Well done!"

"Now the monster is safe from harm and evil," added Spotty.

* * *

_And so, on the next day..._

SuperTed and Spotty and the kids including Katrina were out surfing on the waves.

"Thank you for everything, SuperTed," smiled Katrina.

"You're the hero, not me," smiled SuperTed. "You saved a monster from doing damage and you threw the bad guys in prison."

"But if it weren't for you, I would never overcome my fear of water," Katrina went on.

In fact, she was so good that Spotty was the worst. When the waves came, he accidently fell in the sea. He came to the shore, dressed in seaweed.

"Spotty, are you all right?" asked SuperTed.

Spotty mumbled and fell down, giving up.

"Oh, Spotty!" laughed SuperTed and the kids.

* * *

_SuperTed _created by Mike Young


End file.
